


this weather won't last forever

by crickets



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre-series, dwight and jordan connect after a guard meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	this weather won't last forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slybrunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/gifts).



Dwight's hand on her thigh.

That's what she remembers.

It's early summer at a Guard meeting, and they're all bracing for what they know is coming. Some people forget, some choose not to remember, but being brought up in the guard, you don't have that luxury. 

He's sitting with her on the basement couch, after, and there's this darkness in him that she understands more than she's willing to admit. 

She used to smile more, _back then._ But there was always something brimming, just under the surface. 

He never talks about his daughter, or being triggered early. But in a way he's also _always_ talking about those things. He carries them with him, a mark he can never shake. But for some reason, somewhere in the middle of their conversation, when he laughs, the sadness behind his eyes is gone. And Jordan doesn't know how she can tell, but she can. 

He slides his hand over her knee and it's just the most casual thing she could ever imagine. 

She thinks... next time, maybe she'll kiss him. 

_Next time._


End file.
